Nico Di Angelo's lost sister
by Hades Coolest God Ever
Summary: This is about a girl that was lost and has a sad upbringing. She goes to Hogwarts only to find her brother and cousins. Can she avoid them and complete her mission? Will her secret be out? Can she face her fears? I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter
1. Silena Di Angelo

**This is also my very first fanfiction!**

Hi my name is Silena Di Angelo if you are asking how it's possible you will have to wait.

Here is the start of the story:

I have been a secret my whole life in both wars I have helped in secret. Now I'm going undercover at Hogwarts School, as a witch but a will not do magic. I'm going to help the wizards with their war.

So I'm heading for the train when all started wrong. I was walking to platform 9 3/4 when I fell to the ground. I looked to see Thalia Grace in front of me. I got up and run through to the platform I know they looking at me strange as I ran through the wall. I got on the train and went in a compartment and sat down.

Then Thalia, Percy and Nico walked in and started talking in Greek.

" _Let's talk Greek so this mortal doesn't understand."_ Said Thalia,

Nico started to say, " _Chiron said to be careful because Dumbly said someone very powerful was going to the school but I don't now the name."_

The rest I didn't catch because I fell asleep, and then we arrived.

 **Time laps Sorting:**

Me and the other exchanged students went in the Great Hall when we were called,

"Jackson, Percy" Professor McGonagall called he walked up to sit on the stool and the hat said

GRYFFINDOR

"Thalia"

GRYFFINDOR

"Nico Di Angelo"

GRYFFINDOR

It was my turn and name was shouted

"Silena Di Angelo"

I was scared when I heard all the demigods shout WHAT and That's Not Possible. I walked up every one looking at me sit down on the stool and the hat on my head.

After the hat looked in my memories it started screaming "DEATH! WARS TO MANY DEATHS! GET ME OFF HER! YOU PICK I DON"T CARE!"

So I got and walked to the Slytherin table.

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I'm not a very good writer and I don't really write fast. I also published this story on Wattpad, my name's Emilieaccard. So please tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they're owned by Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling**


	2. Chapter 2 Short!

**I'm post all the chapters I have in Wattpad at the moment!**

I sat down next to this kid with white blonde hair and it was gelled back. He was about to start talking to me, when I sent him a death glare and he shut up.

Dumbly-door stood up and started saying a speech but I tuned out. Well all I heard was 'Tuck in' and food began to appear.

Nico's Pov:

When I heard the professor say Di Angelo my first thought was that's not possible. Maybe the name Di Angelo is a popular name, because it's not possible that were related she's a witch and I'm a demigod.

"Hey are you going to eat or not" Percy asks.

"Ugh, oh yeah! The food looks great" I answered

I start to serve myself when this bushy haired girl starts to ask, "Where do you come from?" "What school did you transfer from?" "Is that Slytherin related to you?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Thalia was mad.

3,2... 1 "SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed and then said, "Who are you?"

 **Hey Ya,**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Tell what you think! OK!**


	3. Quests

**Here's the next chapter.**

"Oh I'm Hermione, that's Ron and That's Harry" the girl now named Hermione answered, "and you guys are Nico, Percy and Thalia!"

"Okay Hermione... would you know if they make blue food?" Percy asked.

I could here Ron's stammering about the horrors of changing the colour of food, while Harry answered for Hermione, "No, they don't make blue food here, and who eats blue food?"

After that I just quit listening, I mean who cares about if it's blue or not. I wonder what the hat meant when he started screaming? I had so many question, but I know can't just ask them.

Then I could hear being called

"Earth to Nico, Hel-lo anybody there..."

"Huh! Yes how can I help you Thalia?" I ask

"While I was wondering if you going to sit there or come with us? She answered sarcastically.

 **Time laps**

 **Silena's POV**

The prefects (I think that's what their called) were guiding us to our Common Room, which turned out to be in the dungeon. When I was first told that, it had made old memories resurface- Anyways, all the first years seemed to be avoiding me like I was contagious and that made it easier to eavesdrop on them.

Oh… if I didn't tell what my quest is then I should probably tell you. My quest is that I have to help with the war that's coming and I need to protect someone… you probably know who – Anyway I also have to find some dude named Sirius Black, and from what I hear he just escaped a highly secured prison. Sound like my type of guy (well be good friends :3). Huh… I wonder if he's serious because his name is Sirius.. Stupid ADHD!

Oh were finally here!

"Okay listen up newbies. The password is PUREBLOOD don't forget it. Now the boy's dorms are on the left and girl's on the right. You have 2 hours until curfew so start unpacking and getting ready tomorrow is the first day of class. Breakfast is at 7 am don't be late, Good night."

Okay… he was fun… not. I'm going to bed, night.

 **With Nico**

" _Hey, I was thinking, to protect Harry we should become his friend._ " Thalia said to me, Percy had gone to bed early.

" _That's a good idea… lets also try to befriend that Silena girl!_ " I whispered back

"Sure, Night!"

"Yeah… Night"

And with that I went up to the boy's dorm.

 **So, I want to say thanks to the people who like my story and reviewed… and if you could help, by giving your thought and ideas on this story that would be great. So please review!**

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Silena POV

I woke up at about 5 am and the first thing I realized was I didn't have any demigod dreams; but that's not very rare for me they only really happen when I have a new quest or to give info on what's going on. Or they send my into a trap like what happened with Giants and Gaia, long story short I had a dream the dream had been manipulated and I got ambushed... Yeah. Since I have time I'll explain I little about myself, I'm the eldest Di Angelo but I vanished when I was small - You must be thinking how am I not old because I wasn't placed in the casino... Well I'm not going to tell you, yet. I helped in both wars, just behind the scenes. For example when Kronos was rising I kept some Titans from reaching the fight, but I wasn't alone I'm not that strong…

 **Time Skip (where is that darn time machine..)**

I'm now eating breakfast in the Great hall, waiting for my timetable. I can see professor Snape handing out the timetable; I can also see my dear family and their new friends coming into the great hall. When he finally reached me I took my schedule from him. I had

Runes

Herbolagy – with Gryffindor

Divination – with Gryffindor

Transfiguration - with Gryffindor

DADA – with Gryffindor

Astrology

Charms

Potions – with Gryffindor

Oh great…

Time skip

Runes were boring and plants hate me. I was now on my way to Divination, climbing up to class was no problem unlike the other students it took little effort from me. When I got there I found my dear family laughing hysterically at the teacher. Sitting down at one of the many round tea tables, the teacher started to tell us some bull…. Before instructing us to drink the tea. I was peacefully drinking my tea when a scream was heard from the teacher.

"Boy you have the grim," The teacher said.

 **Sorry For the wait I'm going to try and write this story faster but I have writers block for this story.**

 **Suggestion would be great.**


	5. Sorry!

Hello Readers,

I may not write for a little exam season is coming and I need to study. But I'll continues writing so that when I post there will be more chapters.

Sorry


End file.
